Nothing Can Stop Della Duck!
"Nothing Can Stop Della Duck!" is the thirty-sixth episode of DuckTales. It premiered on May 13, 2019 and is the twelfth episode in the second season. Synopsis Della Duck has faced every danger the moon has to offer to reunite with her family, but her greatest challenge is one she might not be able to fight her way out of. Plot After finally arriving to Earth after 10 years in the moon, Della Duck trespasses McDuck Mansion's door in order to reunite with her children. Upon coming to the door, Della, unsure of how to introduce herself to her children, tries to practice many ways to say hello. Meanwhile, inside the mansion, Scrooge McDuck, his grandnephews and Della's sons Huey, Dewey, and Louie, and their friend Webby Vanderquack, are preparing themselves for another adventure. Just after proclaiming that their adventure "could be the most important moment of their adventuring lives!", Scrooge opens the door and finds Della trying to introduce herself. Shocked by seeing his niece after believing her dead for 10 years, Scrooge soon forgets everything about their planned adventure and joyfully hugs Della, who reveals everything that happened to her in the moon, including her new leg prostheses. Della soon enters the mansion to see Huey, Dewey, and Louie, who are unsure of her identity, while Webby realizes that is their mom. Scrooge formally introduces the kids to her mom, who is shocked by the triplets' names (as she wanted to name them Jet, Turbo, and Rebel, respectively). While Dewey hugs Della and Huey asks her how she survived in the moon, Louie is initially unconvinced that Della is really there and assumes that she was an impostor, before realizing Della is really his mom, all while a touched Webby watches tearfully. Upon eating in the dinner room Earth food for the first time in ten years, Della is soon informed of Duckworth's passing and return as a ghost and that Mrs. Beakley is now the housekeeper. Huey, Dewey, and Louie soon began asking some questions to Della about herself and Scrooge, while Webby introduces herself, before Scrooge orders the boys to leave her alone to rest. However, Della refuses to rest and instead plans to make-up for the time she was on the moon, while Webby tells her the her brother, Donald, is in a relaxing vacation, unaware that he's on Della's spaceship, the Spear of Selene. Regretting having stolen the Spear, Della tries to spend time with her children, first by trying to make-up for all the lost holidays by making three cakes about them, which soon fails when Dewey eats her "Firework Cake", causing Dewey to have an stomach ache. Della then terrifies her children by telling them a story about when she defeated the Gilded Man, El Dorado's guardian who went into a blood full rampage and who shall kill its defeater's family as revenge should it be reactivated. The next day, Della tries to teach the child to surf the stairs with a shield, only for Huey to end up almost getting inured. While Beakley cleans up their mess, Della goes to her brother's boat, proudly watching photos of him raising her children, and soon discovers that she was replaced as Scrooge's pilot with Launchpad McQuack. Enraged, Della goes to talk with Scrooge, only to overhear her family and Beakley discussing her abilities as a mother, with Scrooge claiming is not yet a mom, as she has just arrived. Misunderstanding their words as them saying she can't be a mom, a discouraged Della goes to the garage, where she angrily kicks the Gilded Man (which was put in the garage after Della defeated it), reactivating it, just as Scrooge arrives. Della and Scrooge try to fight the robot, however, they are soon overpowered by the Gilded Man, forcing them to hide. Della orders Scrooge to bring the boys so she could prove them that she is a good mom by saving them. Scrooge then explains what he really said about her, before the two escape to the yard. Upon hearing their fight, the children, Webby, and Beakley go outside to investigate, and discover that the Gilded Man was re-activated. As they fight, Scrooge and Webby are caught and nearly killed by the Gilded Man, but Dewey then uses the horn Della used to wake them up, with the sound temporarily damaging the robot. The kids then stick together three horns with Donald's tape and throw them to Della, who throws them inside the robot and (having tried to enter inside it before) steps on them, with the sound damaging and destroying the Gilded Man. The destroyed robot almost falls on Louie, but Della escapes and saves him. A grateful Louie hugs Della, with Huey and Dewey later hugging her too. Della then promises to her kids that, while she does not know how to be a mom, she still will try to be the best one she can be, a promise that her kids accept. Huey, Dewey and Louie then hug their mom. Della then asks what to do, with the kids quickly proposing their ideas. Meanwhile, Donald crashes on the Moon, where after using the Oxy-Chew left in the rocket to keep himself from suffocating, he is taken prisoner by the Moonlanders' forces. Cast *David Tennant as Scrooge McDuck *Danny Pudi as Huey Duck *Ben Schwartz as Dewey Duck *Bobby Moynihan as Louie Duck *Kate Micucci as Webby Vanderquack *Beck Bennett as Launchpad McQuack *Toks Olagundoye as Mrs. Beakley *Paget Brewster as Della Duck *Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck *Lance Reddick as Lunaris *April Winchell as Zenith *Rob Paulsen as Gibbous *David Kaye as Duckworth *Sam Riegel as Gilded Man Trivia *The Sword in the Stone from the 1963 animated film of the same name makes a cameo. *Della's original names for the boys were intended to be Jet, Turbo, and Rebel. She apparently told Donald about this, and even wrote them down in case no one could understand him. *Sam Riegel, who serves as the series' dialogue director, also voiced the Gilded Man in the episode. *More aspects of Launchpad, Beakley, and Duckworth's time as Scrooge's employees were revealed in this episode: **Mrs. Beakley didn't became Scrooge's housekeeper until after Della's disappearance. **Launchpad was hired by Scrooge at some point after Della's disappearance. ***It is implied that he was hired as Della's replacement. **Duckworth was alive by the time Della disappeared. *Several nods to the first episode Woo-oo! are made here: **The scene in which the kids ask Della about her is similar to when they ask Scrooge about him when they first met. **Della having difficulty remembering the boys' actual names, her presence having a difficult impact on the rest of the family where she misinterprets information from the family's secret meeting, is similar to Scrooge's initial difficulty of adjusting to the boys. **Della messing in the garage bringing something in a past adventure (before the show began) back to life, with Scrooge yelling, "What in Dismal Downs is going on in here?!" and the disaster being resolved when the family works together and become what they were meant to be, just like they did when dealing with Peghook, Pixiu and Manny the Headless Man-Horse. **The Deus Excalibur from the first episode is mentioned by Della when she tries searching for something to defeat the reactivated Gilded Man with. *When Scrooge and Della reunite, he calls her a rocketeer, a possible reference to the Walt Disney Pictures film, ''The Rocketeer''. *The sun emblem that Scrooge and Della take cover resembles the sun emblems from the 1987 pilot The Treasure of the Golden Suns. Goofs *The candles on Dewey's cake change colors from white to blue in the last shot. Also, the inside of the cake changes from brown to white when Dewey starts eating it. *The anchor symbol on Huey's cake changes positions between shots. Also, the pirate patch appears on the back of the cake instead in the final shot before Della removes the tray. *When Scrooge asks Della: "What idiot said you weren't a good mom?", Della replies: "You, like 5 minutes ago." while showing only her four fingers instead. *Despite having cut her hair, the length of Della's hair varies between shots during the battle with the Gilded Man. **Along with that, when Della rushes to save Louie from certain death, her hair quickly turns brown momentarily, matching her jacket's color, at one instance. *When running away from the pursuing Gilded Man, unlike Dewey, Huey and Louie each carry a horn with their left hands, but when they separate, all 3 triplets each carry a horn with their right hands instead. *Each triplet separates with a horn in his hand, but when Huey goes to their Uncle Donald's houseboat to get some tape, he doesn't have a horn. Once Huey throws the tape to Louie, he has all 3 horns with him and Dewey doesn't have a horn until Louie throws the taped horns to him, which he passes to their mother to defeat the Gilded Man with noise once and for all. *The length of Della's amputated leg varies between shots after saving Louie from getting crushed to death by the falling android. Gallery Concept art Webby crying concept.jpg Screenshots Nothing Can Stop Della Duck.jpg Nothing Can Stop Della Duck (2).jpg Nothing Can Stop Della Duck! (1).jpg|After what seems like an eternity, Della finally comes home to McDuck Manor Nothing Can Stop Della Duck (3).jpg Nothing Can Stop Della Duck! (2).jpg Nothing Can Stop Della Duck! (3).jpg Nothing Can Stop Della Duck! (4).jpg Nothing Can Stop Della Duck! (22).jpg Nothing Can Stop Della Duck! (5).jpg Nothing Can Stop Della Duck! (6).jpg Nothing Can Stop Della Duck! (7).jpg Nothing Can Stop Della Duck! (23).jpg Nothing Can Stop Della Duck! (24).jpg Nothing Can Stop Della Duck! (8).jpg Nothing Can Stop Della Duck! (9).jpg Nothing Can Stop Della Duck! (10).jpg Nothing Can Stop Della Duck! (11).jpg Nothing Can Stop Della Duck! (12).jpg DT212WebbyReaction.png|"My heart! It's too full!" DT212LouieNewHairstyle.png Nothing Can Stop Della Duck! (25).jpg|Donald in an even more precarious situation, being in the Spear of Selene in his sister's place. Nothing Can Stop Della Duck! (13).jpg Nothing Can Stop Della Duck! (14).jpg Nothing Can Stop Della Duck! (15).jpg|"Aw, phooey." Della quoting her brother. Nothing Can Stop Della Duck! (16).jpg Nothing Can Stop Della Duck! (17).jpg Nothing Can Stop Della Duck! (18).jpg Nothing Can Stop Della Duck! (19).jpg Nothing Can Stop Della Duck! (20).jpg|Donald get stucks on the Moon with no air... Nothing Can Stop Della Duck! (21).jpg|And ends up get captured by the Moon people. Category:DuckTales (2017 series) episodes